


Candy Paint

by warmchae



Series: Monsta x series [4]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M, mafia!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 14:13:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12483484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warmchae/pseuds/warmchae
Summary: gang gang wonho





	Candy Paint

_ “Candy Paint with the white on top, lambo doors on the woo I drop. Hundred thousand dollars on the table top, price my wrist and price my watch.” _

  
  


Mafia!au

 

We drove 120 down Interstate 50, hurrying to get Wonho’s next destination. “What’re you buying this rime, Won?” I questioned, messing with my sunglasses. He smiled over at me from the driver seat, chewing on the toothpick in his mouth. “Some coke for Chae. He wants to deal with Yoongi this spring, and he wants to be stocked. ‘M buying four bricks today..” He faded off, knowing I really, REALLY disliked when he did hard drug deals. I nodded, playing with the hem of my virgin white skirt. He rubbed his hand over my thigh high’s. 

 

He hooked his thumb in the hem of one, trying to rouse my attention. I glanced over at him through my round framed sunglasses, raising an eyebrow. “Yes, Hoseok?” He sighed, hating when I used his real name. “Baby girl.. You know those drugs aren’t for me. I.. I’m sorry..” He sighed in shame. I suddenly felt awful, knowing he was only in this business because his 6 closest friends were. He hadn’t been able to tell Hyunwoo no when he was 18, he just wanted to be a part of something. I sighed, placing my palm on his firm thigh. I squeezed, Leaning over and kissing his jaw. “It’s okay, baby. I love you, no matter what.”

 

He smiled, slowing to a stop in front of the shady warehouse. “Wait here, baby girl. If anything goes wrong, well.. I bought you the new iPhone for a reason.” He smiled his charming smile. I nodded, kissing his lips. “Be safe.” He nodded, climbing out of the Lamborghini. I watched as he sauntered into the double doors, vanishing into the night. I sat in the car, feeling slightly nervous. I locked the doors, paranoia setting in. I heard a loud bang, then an even louder gun shot from inside the building. My paranoia turned to fear, and I shot my body out of the car. 

 

I walked briskly into the building, following the voices. I knew I couldn’t call 911, Wonho would be put behind bars in a minute. I needed to help him, and make sure we both got out alive. I snuck behind a large crate, looking for my boyfriends white hair. I spotted him, in an intense stare with another mafia member. I wasn’t sure who he was, but he had dark hair, a very squared out jaw, and eyes that could pierce you. “Zelo.. you know this isn’t right.” Wonho spoke lowly. Zelo. Oh my god, he was dealing with Zelo, the most infamous mafia member in South Korea. 

 

My heart stopped for a spilt second, watching as another members eyes settled on the darkness surrounding me. Only then did I realise, it was too late. My mouth was covered, and knife pressed to my throat. I squealed, kicking and grunting. The mysterious man dragged me i to the middle of the circle where Hoseok, Zelo, and various mafia members stood. Tears gathered in my eyes, as I glanced around quickly for Hoseok. When my eyes found his, they were bloodshot, tears gathering in the corners. He stiffened, his eyes turning to Zelo. 

 

“What do you want.” Hoseok spit angrily. The man pressed his knife against my neck, making a shallow cut in my throat. I cried, whimpering when he pressed the knife again. My eyes found Wonho’s desperate ones, and I reached out for him. He touched his fingertips against mine, before my arms were jerked back. I kicked when the mans hands started wondering, toward my chest. I bit down on the mans finger, drawing blood. He cursed loudly, bringing one hand back and smacking me roughly against the face. I gasped, feeling the corner of my mouth starting to bleed. Hoseoks eyes widened, tears becoming a more prominent accessorie now. Zelo’s eyes shifted to me, and he took in my appearance. Mini skirt, thigh highs, white sandals, and baby pink shirt. I had tears and blood on my face, and I saw Zelo physically relax.

 

“Let her go, Seungri. Don’t be a dumbass. She didn’t do anything..” He sighed, unhappy. “Hoseok, you owe me. Pay up now or else your little girl becomes mine.” When the man holding me let go, I rushed into Wonho’s arms. He gripped me tightly, and I hid my face in his neck with my eyes clenched shut tightly. Wonho reached into his pocket, pulling put a wad of cash. He handed it to Zelo, before grabbing the box of cocaine Zelo had set out for him. “Now get the fuck out of here, before your girlfriend gets you into more trouble..” Zelo grumbled. Wonho didn’t need to be told twice. He held the big box under one arm, me under his other, before rushing out.

 

He threw the box, and me into the backseat before rushing in after me. He grabbed me and held me flush against him, crying freely into my neck. Wonho had always been a softie. I held him, trying to be cautious of the small cut on my neck. “You had me s-so scared! I told you not to come in Y/N! Baby he cut you.. He hurt you..” He cried even harder, gripped me even harder. He pressed his mouth against my face and neck, avoiding my cut. I smiled, feeling like I could run a mile based on the adrenaline I felt. “But hey.. Baby i’m fine.. O-Okay? I was scared too, believe me. But I had faith in you that you wouldn’t let me get hurt.. Plus, Zelo doesn't seem like a complete asshole anyways.” 

 

I laughed light-heartedly. He pulled away from my neck, to smile at me. I giggled, trying to lighten the mood, kissing his cheek softly. “Now, can we please go deliver this  _ shit _ to Wonnie before I overthink having four bricks of cocaine in our car?” I asked, chewing my bottom lip slowly. He nodded, gesturing for me to climb in front. I slid my sunglasses back on, even though it was dark. I pulled out my iPhone X, taking a snapchat and sending it to Won. It was me with the the heart filter, my lips pouted, the cut on my neck showing visibly.

 

“Got your bricks, fuckface.” I sent to Wonnie. He responded with every single heart emoji, repeated at least four times. “Won is a douche bag, Hoseok. Let’s throw the bricks at him.” I ordered, jokingly. He nodded, thinking I was dead serious. “Yeah, then we can kick his shit in for the fact your neck will scar.” He seethed. I laughed, finding a good excuse to make him ease up. “Yeah, then I can say I rescued the big bag Shin Hoseok from Zelo.” I smiled. He nodded, grabbing my hand and kissing my knuckles. “You did save me baby. You saved me.”


End file.
